


From Japan with love

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Skype, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Tezuka è in Germania e Atobe vuole mostrargli cosa si sta perdendo standogli lontano.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oducchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/gifts).



> Scritta per la challenge Maritombola 7 di maridichallenge su LJ, prompt 48 - mogli e buoi dei paesi tuoi.  
> Also, regalo per la mia meravigliosa kohai Oducchan <3

-Tezuka, mein Lieber!~ -

-Atobe.-

Era stato difficile organizzare quella chiamata su skype. Da quando Tezuka si era trasferito in Germania lui e Atobe erano riusciti solo a mandarsi qualche breve messaggio, com’era prevedibile vista l’intensità degli allenamenti di entrambi e soprattutto delle otto ore di fuso orario.

-Come stai, mio caro Tezuka? Ti manco infinitamente, non è vero?- chiese Atobe.

-Generalmente sono troppo impegnato per accorgermene.- rispose il fidanzato.

Il capitano della Hyotei trattenne il respiro e si mise una mano sul cuore, mostrando teatralmente la propria sofferenza a quelle parole.

-Come puoi dirmi una cosa del genere?- nascose il viso dietro una mano, come per mascherare delle lacrime inesistenti. –Io sono qui che ti penso in ogni momento del giorno e ti sogno in ogni momento della notte, che soffro per ogni istante in cui restiamo separati e tu nemmeno senti la mia mancanza?-

-Non è quello che ho detto, Atobe, non travisare le mie parole.- Tezuka rispose, roteando gli occhi a quella reazione esagerata.

-Quindi ti manco?- Atobe chiese ancora, abbassando la mano quanto bastava per mostrare gli occhi e sbattere le ciglia.

-È normale.- fu la risposta secca dell’altro.

-Oh Tezuka, mi rendi così felice con queste parole!- Keigo gli mandò un bacio attraverso la telecamera. –Ti ho preparato una bella sorpresa, mein Lieber~ -

Fece cenno a qualcuno di avvicinarsi e si fece leggermente da parte per permettergli di entrare nell’inquadratura.

-Sanada?- Tezuka si corrucciò a quell’apparizione decisamente inaspettata.

-Tezuka.- lo salutò il nuovo arrivato.

-Gli ho chiesto di aiutarmi a ricordarti cosa ti perdi a stare così lontano da me.- spiegò Atobe, slacciandosi sensualmente i bottoni della polo.

-Non avresti potuto farlo da solo?- domandò Kunimitsu, nascondendo il proprio leggero imbarazzo.

-Ma non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa, mein Lieber.- Keigo rispose con un occhiolino.

Si tolse la maglia, gettandola teatralmente a terra. Offrì il proprio collo a Sanada, che cominciò a baciarlo.

-Mh~ - Atobe mugolò guardando dritto nella webcam, che sistemò in modo che inquadrasse al meglio il letto su cui lui e Genichirou erano seduti.

Tezuka manteneva la sua solita espressione stoica, ma un ottimo osservatore come Keigo poteva notare come le sue pupille si fossero già dilatate.

Sanada scese con la bocca sulla spalla di Atobe, che mordicchiò delicatamente, mentre portava una mano sul suo addome per accarezzarlo.

Keigo sospirò di piacere, lasciandosi toccare senza muoversi per qualche istante prima di portare le mani ai pantaloncini e sfilarseli. Essendo tutto premeditato sotto di essi non aveva biancheria intima, come Tezuka notò immediatamente.

Anche quel pezzo di vestiario finì a terra, mentre il proprietario strisciava all’indietro sul letto in modo che il proprio corpo entrasse completamente nell’inquadratura.

Sanada si era mosso con lui e aveva continuato ad accarezzarlo. Spostò la mano libera dietro la sua schiena per aiutarlo a stare inclinato mentre portava le labbra sul suo petto per tormentare un capezzolo.

-Ahn…- gemette Atobe, aprendo le gambe per mettere in mostra la propria intimità.

Non staccava gli occhi dalla telecamera per provocare il fidanzato il più possibile, cosa che gli riusciva terribilmente bene visto che quest’ultimo sembrava ipnotizzato dalla scena che si trovava sullo schermo del computer.

Sanada fece scivolare la mano dall’addome verso l’inguine, sfiorando i peli pubici con la punta delle dita e giocherellandoci.

Atobe mugolava e sospirava teatralmente, esagerando ogni reazione solo per il gusto di vedere le microespressioni di Tezuka passargli sul volto. Ovviamente per chi non era abituato alla sua impassibilità Kunimitsu sembrava immobile, ma non per lui. Lui vedeva ogni minimo spasmo dei suoi muscoli facciali, ogni minimo tremito nel respiro. Persino il suo sguardo, all’apparenza glaciale, in realtà era percorso da lampi di desiderio e passione.

Dopo qualche istante Genichirou avvolse le dita attorno al membro di Atobe per masturbarlo, facendolo gemere e inarcarsi verso la sua mano. Sapeva che il capitano della Hyotei era teatrale, ma non immaginava che lo sarebbe stato così tanto in quella situazione. E soprattutto non immaginava che fosse in grado di mantenere il contatto visivo con Tezuka senza alcuna interruzione, sbattendo a malapena le palpebre pur di non smettere di guardarlo. E non poteva negare che quello sfoggio di sensualità stava iniziando ad avere effetto anche su di lui.

Atobe allungò distrattamente una mano per recuperare una boccetta di lubrificante, aprendola e versandosene un po’ del contenuto direttamente fra le gambe aperte, bagnando anche la mano di Sanada.

Quest’ultimo continuò a masturbarlo per qualche istante, spargendo il liquido su di lui e inumidendosi bene le dita prima di spostarle più giù, fra le natiche sode di Atobe. Gli massaggiò l’apertura da fuori per lubrificarla, spostandosi dietro di lui per permettergli di appoggiarglisi addosso e stare entrambi più comodi. Ritornò a tormentargli il collo con le labbra, penetrandolo lentamente con un dito.

Il gemito estatico che uscì dalle labbra di Keigo fece visibilmente muovere Tezuka, che sembrò sistemarsi meglio sulla propria sedia.

Atobe ghignò soddisfatto, spingendo il bacino verso il dito di Sanada e gemendo ad ogni movimento di esso dentro di sé.

Genichirou portò la mano libera ai propri pantaloncini, infilandola dentro per masturbarsi mentre continuava la preparazione del compagno di squadra aggiungendo un secondo dito.

-Ahn…- Keigo gemette ancora, sollevando un braccio per far scivolare le dita affusolate fra i capelli di Sanada, tenendogli ferma la testa in modo che continuasse a baciargli il collo; l’altra mano nel frattempo era salita al proprio petto, accarezzandolo e tormentando i capezzoli con le punte delle dita.

Tezuka iniziava a sentirsi la gola secca e a deglutire a vuoto, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di staccare lo sguardo da quella meravigliosa visione che era Atobe in quel momento, nemmeno per quei due secondi necessari per bere.

Sanada penetrò Keigo con un terzo dito per finire la preparazione; ormai era completamente duro, non avrebbe resistito a lungo alla tentazione di scoparlo. Chi ci riuscirebbe con quella messa in scena pensata proprio per quello scopo?

Atobe accolse senza problemi anche quel dito, continuando a gemere di piacere. Lasciò andare i capelli di Genichirou per masturbarsi, lentamente e sensualmente.

Non ci volle molto prima che Sanada decidesse di andare avanti, togliendo le dita da dentro di lui. Si abbassò i pantaloni e l’intimo quanto bastava per liberare la propria erezione, poi aiutò Atobe a sollevare i fianchi per posizionarsi sopra le sue gambe incrociate; lo aiutò a impalarsi lentamente, attento a non fargli male, facendolo scendere sul proprio membro finché i loro bacini non si incontrarono.

Il gemito sensuale che lasciò le labbra di Keigo fece vacillare l’autocontrollo di Tezuka, che per poco non si portò le mani fra le gambe per soddisfare l’erezione soffocata dai boxer. Ricordava perfettamente quanto fosse accogliente e caldo l’interno del proprio fidanzato e vederlo posseduto da un altro non faceva che avvampare il desiderio che gli bruciava nel petto.

Atobe cominciò a muoversi su e giù sul membro di Sanada, che al contrario suo cercava di soffocare i propri ansiti e sospiri di piacere il più possibile.

Genichirou gli teneva le mani sui fianchi per aiutarlo a mantenere un ritmo stabile, baciandogli e leccandogli il collo.

Keigo accelerò gradualmente, sorreggendosi ad un braccio di Sanada mentre con la mano libera si masturbava a ritmo coi propri movimenti di bacino. I suoi gemiti erano sempre più frequenti e alti, sempre più caldi; i suoi occhi liquidi di piacere e il suo corpo perfetto ricoperto da minuscole goccioline di sudore che mettevano in risalto ogni minimo movimento dei suoi muscoli tonici.

Venne con un gemito più forte degli altri, inarcandosi e socchiudendo gli occhi – pur senza mai staccare lo sguardo dalla telecamera.

Le sue contrazioni interne fecero raggiungere l’orgasmo anche a Sanada, che si svuotò in lui con un rauco mugolio.

Perfino Tezuka risentì visibilmente di quel momento: le sue guance si colorirono appena e si mosse impacciatamente sulla sedia.

Atobe si lasciò andare al post-orgasmo, rilassandosi contro il petto di Sanada e sorridendo soddisfatto mentre riprendeva fiato.

Quest’ultimo rimase immobile, ansimando a sua volta.

Ci volle loro qualche istante prima che si riprendessero e Keigo si sollevò per far uscire il membro del compagno da dentro di sé.

Genichirou recuperò dei fazzoletti e si ripulì prima di sistemarsi i vestiti, mentre Atobe ancora metteva in mostra il proprio corpo per Tezuka.

-Guarda bene cosa ti perdi, mein Lieber.- disse in tono caldo al fidanzato, sorridendogli maliziosamente.

-Devo andare a dormire. Domani mattina devo svegliarmi presto per gli allenamenti.- Kunimitsu rispose in tono palesemente turbato.

-Ma certo… Buonanotte e sogni d’oro, mio caro Tezuka~ -

Il capitano della Seigaku non rispose, chiudendo la videochiamata. Aveva bisogno di un’altra doccia, subito. Possibilmente gelata.


End file.
